


strawberry cannoli

by avapacifica



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Chocolate, Fluff, Food Porn, M/M, Nicknames, Strawberries, Stress Baking, Tony's teeth are rotting as we speak..., Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: Just a short thing for Tony's birthday. Nostalgia, soft smiles, and the stereotypical Bucky Barnes baker trope, what more could Tony need?





	strawberry cannoli

Bucky stress bakes. At first Tony just thought he liked making food all the time, but eventually he picked up on the patterns. When Steve was talking about something Bucky couldn’t remember he would make blueberry pie. When his arm was bothering him, it would be cinnamon donuts. 

Tony learned all of these connections fairly quickly, and did his best to help him through it without Bucky having to ask. He’d remind Steve that his friend’s memory isn’t the best and that he should check before recounting a story. He’d do an inspection on the soldier’s arm. Little things to help. The stress baking was just another thing Tony loved about him. 

But when Bucky makes something new, like right now, and Tony doesn’t know what it means. That’s a bit stressful on him.

He had sauntered into the kitchen when Bucky’s eyes went wide with shock.

“Crap, you weren’t supposed to see this.” he sighs, glancing down to the dough and assorted fillings taking up the counter of the communal kitchen. 

“What’re you making?” Tony asks, grabbing a spoon from the dishrack and stealing some chocolate from one of the bowls. He doesn’t dip his fingers anymore, he’s been smacked more than once with a wooden spoon in response to that very mistake. Not that he’s complaining, but he doesn’t want to make Bucky upset. He’s trying to not let his concern shine through his face. It isn’t that hard though, especially when this dessert is  _ so _ good already and it isn’t even finished. 

“That’s a surprise.”

“Alright Buckaroo, have it your way,” Tony comes up behind him with a hug, “but you better bring whatever that is down to the workshop for me once it’s done.”

“I was planning on it doll.” He smiles back. Tony ducks behind him and steals another spoonful of filling. He’s gone before Bucky can chastise him for double dipping.

-

The music is too loud for Tony to hear Bucky knocking, but the aroma that fills the room says enough. Tony drops his tools and mutes the noise, meeting him halfway across the room. When he finally lays his eyes on what was made, he couldn’t be happier.

“Cannoli?” Bucky nods. A soft smile crosses Tony’s lips as nice memories replay through his mind. “My mom used to make this for me all the time.”

“Yeah, Steve mentioned that.” Bucky sets the plate down on a nearby table and scratches the back of his neck. “It’s actually her recipe, Pepper dug it up for me. I hope that’s okay.”

Tony’s eyes are watering as much as his mouth is.

“Buck, that’s more than okay.” He’s not refusing free food, but he can’t help but wonder why. “What’s the occasion?” Bucky loses his grin and looks confused, Tony regrets saying it instantly. He knew he shouldn’t have asked. He could’ve just figured it out himself like he always has. 

“It’s your birthday.”

Tony’s mouth hangs open in shock for a few moments before he bursts out laughing. Bucky soon joins in. 

“Jarvis why didn’t you remind me?” Tony asks, only slightly annoyed.

“I assumed you’d remember sir.” The AI snapped back.

“Fair enough.” Tony laughs and turns to Bucky, resting a hand on his cheek. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” he turns his face to kiss Tony’s palm. “Sorry if they’re not that good, I’ve only ever made it once or twice.” Tony had almost forgotten about the plate next to him. Almost.

“I’m sure they’re fine.” He reassures the other, and picks up the first one he can lay his hands on. The light pink filling and powdered sugar stain his hands, and the still warm dessert sends shivers through his body. Not nearly as many as when he brings it to his mouth though. 

He doesn’t bother being polite as he takes half of it into his mouth, and  _ wow.  _ He almost wants to close his eyes. The strawberry and dough mix in his mouth perfectly. They’re just like how she used to make them.

“How does it taste?” Bucky asks nervously.

“Like home.” It’s all Tony can describe it as, because that’s really how it is. 

Bucky lifts him up as he traces the smaller man’s lips with his tongue, tasting the sugar for himself. “I’m glad.” he whispers.

“Uh-uh, not now. I’m eating.” Tony pushes himself back, shoving the rest of the cannoli in his mouth and reaching for another. Bucky’s not annoyed, he couldn’t be happier. He’s a part of Tony’s home now, and that’s all he’ll ever want.

**Author's Note:**

> Ug rest easy angel, I love him 3000. I hope you enjoyed, comments/feedback is appreciated!


End file.
